


Got'cha

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [199]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam needs aftercare, cuddles and kisses and comfort, immediately post sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: After sex is the worst part, Sam always thinks.Benny refuses to let it be bad. He knows exactly what Sam needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: immediately after sex, essentially aftercare.

Sam comes down from the high and squeezes his eyes shut. The letdown, he thinks, is always the worst bit, when he has to sink back into his own body, is left a little cold, a little wanting, a little alone.

“Hey, there, Sugar,” Benny says. “C’mon. C’mere.”

Sam takes a deep, shuddering breath. Benny’s so _good_  at this. At him. 

Benny pulls him close until he’s wrapped in his arms, face buried in Benny’s shoulder. Sam’s arms immediately go around him, pulling him impossibly closer.

“Tha’s good,” Benny says lowly.  “C’mere, Sam,” he says, pressing a kiss to Sam’s hair.

Benny continues with the kisses, pressing them repeatedly into Sam’s hair until he rolls Sam onto his back. Sam whines at the temporary loss of contact, but then Benny is pressing kisses to his face, down his neck and chest, and back up. Sam sighs and rests his hands on Benny’s shoulders, holding on.

Benny finally works his way to Sam’s mouth, kissing him softly, sweetly. Sam responds, moving his hands to Benny’s head to draw him closer. Benny moves to the corner of Sam’s mouth, making Sam smile.

“That’s it,” he says, smiling back, kissing Sam’s nose, making it scrunch up and grinning in return. “Ya ready to get some sleep?”

Inexplicably, Sam is. The feelings from earlier aren’t gone, not entirely, but he pulls Benny down into another kiss, and things certainly feel better.

So they shift around so Benny is spooning Sam, the two of them pressed close, Benny’s arms around Sam, face buried in his neck. “Ya smell good,” he mumbles, settling in deeper.

Sam makes a humming noise, indicating he heard. He can feel Benny’s grin.

“You’re tired, aren’t’cha, Sam?” he says. “Get some sleep, then. Wore ya right out.”

So Sam closes his eyes. He’s stiff for a moment, not relaxing quite right, but then Benny presses a kiss to the back of his neck. Suddenly, it seems easier to let go, to relax.

“Got’cha, Sam,” Benny promises. “I got’cha. Get some sleep; I’ll be here in the mornin’.”

Sam exhales deeply, then settles in for the night. With Benny’s cool weight at his back and his lips on Sam’s neck, sleep seems like an achievable goal.


End file.
